lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF ACTINIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. L. kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favor of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding and the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism (See my papers of nuclear structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). Actinium (Ac) has no stable isotopes, thus a standard atomic mass cannot be given. There are 31 known isotopes, from Ac-206 to Ac-236, and 2 isomers. Two isotopes are found in nature, Ac-227 and Ac-228, as intermediate decay products of, respectively, U-235 and Th-232. Ac-228 is extremely rare, and almost all natural actinium is Ac-227. The most stable isotopes are Ac-227 with a half-life of 21.772 years, Ac-225 with a half-life of 10.0 days, and Ac-226 with a half-life of 29.37 hours. All other isotopes have half-lives under 10 hours, and most under a minute. The shortest-lived known isotope is Ac-217 with a half-life of 69 ns. Actinium also has two meta states. ' Comparing the actinium-178 (core) of 89 protons and 89 neutrons (odd number) with the lead-164 (core) of 82 protons and 82 neutrons (even number) we conclude that they break the high symmetry of lead which consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines with a total spin S = 0. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). Under this condition the Ac-178 for constructing the long-lived Ac-227 provides only 49 blank positions , because the additional p89 and n89 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line ( -DHL). For understanding better such a structure you can read my STRUCTURE OF FRANCIUM ISOTOPES . Here the 49 extra neutrons cannot give a stable structure but the long-lived Ac-227 with S = -3/2, because the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes such pn bonds. So the Ac-227 based on Ac-178 (core) with S = -1 of 49 extra neutrons has 24 extra neutrons of positive spins and 25 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is' S = -1 + 24(+1/2) + 25(-1/2) = -3/2 ' On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the Ac-227 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Ac-216, Ac-218, Ac-222, Ac-224, Ac-225, Fr-226 AND Ac-227 ' The structures of this group of the above unstable nuclides including the long-lived Ac-227 are based also on the same structure of Ac-178 (core) having S = -1 . For example the unstable Ac-226 with S =-1 has 48 extra neutrons of opposite spins which fill the blank positions with two bonds per neutron but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes such pn bonds of short range. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Ac-229, Ac-230, Ac-231, Ac-232 Ac-233, AND Ac-235 After a careful analysis we found that the structures of this group of unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Ac-178 (core) having S = +1, because the additional p89 and n89 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). For example the unstable Ac-235 with S = +1/2 of 57 extra neutrons has 28 extra neutrons of positive spins and 29 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +1 + 28(+1/2) + 29(-1/2) = +1/2 They fill the 49 blank positions but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes such pn bonds. Also the Ac-235 has 8 more extra neutrons than the long-lived Ac-227. So in the absence of blank positions such extra neutrons make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. STRUCTURE OF Ac-206, AND Ac-228 WITH S = +3 After a careful analysis we found that the structures of this group of unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of Ac-178 (core) having S = +3, because the additional p89 and n89 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). In this case also one deuteron of the down horizontal line (-DHL) changes the spin from S = -1 to S =+1 giving S = +2. Particularly it goes to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up horizontal line existing over the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. For example the unstable Ac-228 with S = +3 has 50 extra neutrons of opposite spins . They fill the 49 blank positions but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes such pn bonds. Note that the ons more extra neutron than those of Ac-227 makes a single bond leading to beta minus decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Ac-210, Ac-212 AND Ac-214 ''' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of this group of unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of Ac-178 (core) having S = +5, because the additional p89 and n89 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). In this case also the two deuterons of the down horizontal line ( -DHL ) change their spins from S = -2 to S =+2 giving S = +4. Particularly they go to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the up horizontal line existing over the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. For example the unstable Ac-214 with S = +5 has 36 extra neutrons of opposite spins . They fill the 36 blank positions, but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes such pn bonds. '''STRUCTURE OF Ac-207, Ac-211, Ac-213, Ac-215, Ac-217, Ac-219, Ac-221 AND Ac-223 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above nuclides having odd number of extra neutrons are based on the structure of Ac-178 (core) having S = -5, because the additional p89 and n89 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the -DHL. In this case also the two deuterons of +UHL change their spins from S = +2 to S =-2 giving S = -4. Particularly they go to the down horizontal line (-DHL) for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the down horizontal line existing under the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. For example the unstable Ac-223 with S = -5/2 of 45 extra neutrons has 25 extra neutrons of positive spins and 20 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -5 + 25(+1/2) + 20(-1/2) = -5/2 They fill the 45 blank positions but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes such pn bonds. Category:Fundamental physics concepts